Even in death
by The White Darkness
Summary: Even in death their love will go on.


AN: Yo guys, it's Ryven here, one of the two authors of this account. Below you'll find one of my better works that White believed should be submitted for this community. It's not very long but it gets the purpose of the story across. So if you like this, drop a review and some constructive criticism would be much appropriated. So on with the story...right after this Disclaimer.

Ryven out.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this, well besides the laptop that was used to type and submit this with. All characters, objects and places you recognized belong to J.K Rowling.

* * *

She stood with everyone else outside the majestic school as the coffin was floated in by two recent graduates of Hogwarts. Tears began to form in her eyes yet again as memories began to pour into her mind. She tried to block them out and concentrate on what was just for him and it worked, barely. Soon the head mistress, Minerva McGonagall walked slowly onto the stage and began her speech on who this person was and what her first impressions of said person were. Soon the speech shifted to the deeds accomplished and how the small boy had grown into a fine man to only have his life prematurely stolen from him. A moment of silence was requested and for a solid minute, the grounds of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry were dead silent. Finally the headmistress led the stage to allow the newly Elected Minister of Magic to offer his speech on the young adult in the coffin.

Finally, the minister left the stage to allow the guest to pay their respects to the deceased. She was one of the first to reach the stage where the casket was set. Holding the flowers in her hands she managed to stifle a cry as she saw his body. It had been a full week since she had last seen the body as the dust had settled in the great hall. She had been cationic for half the week and the other half was spent recovering from the shock of seeing his body. She stared at his face was unsurprised at how peaceful he looked. It was like he was sleeping and a small part of her mind that refused to believe that he died prayed that he would wake up and smile at her one more. It was too much for her and she barely managed not to break down. Tears slid down her face and landed on his face, marring it with wet streaks. She moved away from the body and sat down, shoulders shaking and tears staining her face. She heard the whispers of some of guests commenting on her state on calling her 'poor dear' and the like. She watched the others as the whispered words to him, trying to calm their own minds with their words. They didn't know anything. Finally _she_ was at the coffin and what a site it was. She began wailing and shouting out for him to return to her, his own true love. People began to try and pull her away but she clung to his body, defiling the pristine white suit with her dirty hands in her mind. '_She has no right to call him hers_' she thought furiously. Finally, the drama queen had been pulled away from the body and everybody was able to pay their respects and it was all too much for her. She rose from her seat and ran to the large wooden doors, drawing whispers and stares from everyone.

As she entered the school her mind settled on where she was heading. Taking the stairs she soon arrived in front of a blank wall and thought back to the mirror he had mentioned to her and what he saw. The only thought in her mind as see paced back and forth trice was the name of the mirror, The Mirror of Erised. She ripped open the door when it appeared and entered a seemingly empty room. Yet at the very end of the room was floor length mirror. She approached it with carefully and steeled herself for what she would possibly see. Closing her eyes she took a deep breath and hoped it would be what she truly wanted. Opening her eyes, she completely floored by what she saw. It was enough to cause her to drop to her knees and begin to weep. For what felt like forever she cried for what could and should have been. Anger soon entered her veins and hatred for the mirror appeared. How dare it mock her with his image and what could have been. She whipped out her wand and fired a blasting curse at the mirror. Nothing but a small crack appeared in the mirror causing her to become frustrated. She fired three more blasting curses until finally, the mirror shattered, scattering fragments of the wretched mirror. Realization soon dawned on her as she gazed open the destruction she had created. Her only link to him was destroyed by her anger and tears began to pool in her eyes once more. She picked up one of the larger pieces and held it tightly, ignoring the cuts in her hand. She held it to her chest and realized that she could still be with him. Death was always an option and what did she have to live for considering he was gone. She looked at the piece of the mirror and placed it to her wrist. She slashed it with one quick movement then quickly shifted hands slowly slashed the other. The pain soon flooded her system and she embraced it knowing it would bring her closer to him. She shut her eyes, letting his name be the last words to escape her lips.

Hours later the teachers found her body in a pool of blood with the glass shard still clutched in her hands. They managed to pry it from her and the image shocked them. Forever engraved into that piece of the mirror was a slowly dancing couple. The man had a messy mop of black hair, stunning green eyes with a lopsided grin on his face as he kissed the slightly bushy hair woman in his arms as they danced away their problems. Not even death could part and conquer the love Hermione Jane Granger and Harry James Potter shared.

Fin


End file.
